Just let me die
by The Italian
Summary: Mako and his brother were kidnapped by the triple threats and tortured for two years. One night the police and Korra raid a warehouse and find them. What will happen to them? Read to find out. Makorra. Rated T for character death, attempted suicide and mentions of torture
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright guys here is another story and this one is a little different then the ones I have done before where Korra and Mako instantly get along. No its going to take some time so everyone strap in and click the link in the description above for more stories that I've done and as always I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Mako's point of view:**

I kept running and running and running. All I could hear was the sounds of sirens around me with the occasional drops of rain. I came to the back door of the warehouse and saw it was locked. I backed away from the door and kicked it open with my foot. Pain immediately over came me as I looked down and saw the two knives that impaled my stomach. I saw blood quickly rushing down my stomach and usually it would make my sick to my stomach. But with I have been through for the past two years I can handle seeing it.

Flashes of memory shot before me as I remembered the day my brother Bolin and I had been captured by the triple threat triads. Everyday since then Zolt and his men would torture us to the most extensive degree. I was about to beat again but luckily the sounds of police sirens caught him off guard and I was able to escape. I was lucky. Not many people can say they escaped from the hands of the triple threats. My brother wasn't as lucky as me.

I shook my head not wanting to remember that memory and walked through the now kicked down door. I saw that I was now in a dark alleyway with rain falling all around me. I looked left and saw a dead end so I turned right and started to walk towards the street. I kept walking and noticed that there was another way to go that was connected to the alleyway. I will remember that just in case.

I was a few feet from the exit of the street but I stopped and leaned against a dumpster. 'what am I doing' I thought to myself. 'if I go out there I will be all by myself'. I looked down to the knives and got an idea. I wasn't going to be by myself for the rest of my life. I decided to end my life right now.

I reached down for one of the knives and was about to push it in further until I got memories of my childhood. From the first day of school and all the emotions that came with it. The next memory was my birthday when my dad gave me his red scarf and told me that one day I will be able to give it to my son or daughter. I looked up to see the moon and I knew that I will never be able to have a kid now. I continued to look at the moon as my next memory was the day my parents were killed in front of me. It felt like I could feel the flames that consumed my parents and sent me and my brother to live on our own. I grabbed the handle of the knife "I'm coming home mom, dad and Bolin.

"hey you!" a man called out and I looked to the left to see two metal benders in an offensive position. I got off of the dumpster still holding the knife preparing to thrust inwards. I watched the metal benders look down to my hands and their faces changed and they got out of their offensive stances and put their hands up. I started to back away from them remembering the separate alleyway. They followed me slowly and was making me angry.

"Stay away from me" I said with an angry tone. I looked back for a second to see I was getting closer to the alleyway and I saw a way to get them to stop following me for a little while. I turned back to see the metal benders still walking at the same pace. "Listen son" The same metal bender said "we just want to help you and get those knives out for you" he said pointing down to the knives.

"No I want them in me" I said taking a pause "I want to die". I saw the shocked faces they now had on. They started to walk faster and faster towards me. Not liking the speed I fire bent a fire ball in front of them causing them to jump back a little bit. "I said get back. I am dying tonight and I refuse to let anyone save me. do you understand?" I said looking at them.

I turned and ran for the alleyway behind me. I immediately heard the sounds of their armor running after me and I knew that I would have to hurry. I ran into the alleyway and shot a fire ball at the escape exit on the side of the apartment building causing the whole thing to fall and blocking me off from the metal benders. "Call to anyone south of the warehouse we have a injured man with knives stuck in his stomach. He is from the warehouse and is attempting to end his life. any units get there immediately he is in the large alleyway". I heard them say that into their radio and knew I had to hurry up and get to the end of the alleyway and hide before anymore officers came. I ran as fast as I could feeling the knives inside of me causing a lot of damage to my body. I was about to run out of the alleyway when I was stopped by a large white beast with a person sitting on the back. "stop right there" a female voice said and I watched her jump off of her white beast and tell her to sit. I couldn't really see her features because of how dark it was. "Listen I know you are hurt but I can take you to the hospital and-". I shook my head because I didn't want to hear it and she noticed that and stopped herself mid sentence.

"No I don't want to hear it" I said grabbing the handle of the knife. her attention turned down to my hands as she noticed me grip the handle. "I want to die and let this be all over". She started to walk towards me and I was not going to have any of that. "Stop now" I yelled at the girl but she didn't listen she just kept getting closer and closer.

"How about you tell me why you want to kill yourself and maybe then I can help you not to kill yourself" she said to me still walking towards me. That's it I knew I was going to snap "you want to know what happened to me?" I asked the girl pausing and waiting for a response. I saw her nod and I continued "two years ago I was kidnapped by Zolt and he has been torturing, breaking and drugging me piece by piece every day since then" I said with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Listen buddy I know it must have been painful but the hospital and the doctors can restore you back to your old self" she said getting close to me. My anger grew fast and I shot a large fire ball at her feet causing her to jump backwards away from it "No they cant because the way he was torturing me was killing my parents in front of me 10 years ago and just recently by killing my little brother in front of me" I said and tears were falling freely from my eyes and pointing back to the hell hole of a warehouse. I looked up to see tears falling from the girls face and onto the cold hard pavement below us. I took a deep breath and continued "I'm all by myself now" I gripped the handle tighter "but soon I will join them" I thrusted the knife deeper into my stomach and heard the screams of the girl as she ran towards me. I fell hard to the ground feeling the pain of the knife causing me to scream. I was on my right side holding the handle of the knife just wishing I would die soon and be reunited with my family.

I heard footsteps stop next to me and felt arms around me push me onto my back. I finally saw they girl and she was beautiful. she couldn't have been a little younger then me with light chocolate skin, brown hair and the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. They were the color of the ocean and I felt myself get lost in her eyes. I looked down to see she was wearing light blue clothing all around her and I figured she was from one of the water tribes. I saw her tear stained cheeks and her eyes were a little red from the crying. I wiped away a tear that came to her face and she was shocked but didn't send my hand back so she didn't mind.

"I'm sorry" I said to her and I felt my eyes getting baggy meaning my time was close. I felt her close her hand around mine and a slight smile came to my face. My eyelids started to close and I knew I am done.

My eyes closed fully and I knew that soon I would be with my family. "Over here" I heard the girl say "I need help". Maybe not yet and my world drifted away.

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter and the next one will be Korra's point of view. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. The Raid Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys its The Italian here with the next chapter of "Just let me die". This story has been the hardest to write for me yet so if you see something a little off just leave a review and I will get back to you. Anyway click the link in the description above for more stories that I've done and as always I will see you in the next chapter bye.**

**Korra's point of view:**

"5 minutes until destination" a female voice said through the radio. I quickly figured out that it was the chief of police Lin Befong. "Everyone be on alert when we get there. And don't hold back because they won't" she said and the radio returned to fuzz.

We had gotten a tip saying the location of the triple threat triads main warehouse was being held downtown with the other abandoned warehouses around it. Tenzin and the council allowed us to get a warrant and go in there peacefully or if they shoot at us we go in the hard way.

Lin wasn't fooling around with this one. She ordered five vans in total to report to the scene of where they suspected the warehouse to be. Four of these vans were filled with metal benders while the fifth one in the back held a dozen medics with medical supplies to help the injured. Then there was me. I was in the back of the convoy riding on top of Naga with two pouches filled to the brim with water just in case.

"We're here" the radio went off again to be the chief. I looked ahead to see the first van entering the warehouse. Then I saw an explosion go off right underneath the van sending the first van in the air. I watched closely as limp bodies fell out of it when it was in midair. I gasped in horror when the van hit the ground and it exploded more from the gas that was in it.

The four vans immediately stopped about 20 feet away from the explosion. They all braked and ended up next to each other with the side of the vans facing the entrance to the warehouse complex. I stopped Naga and quickly got off of her and headed for the vans. I saw Lin trying to order her police squad from behind the vans what to do and where to be. "I need two healer volunteers to go out there and see if anyone is alive" she barked out to the crowd behind her and immediately two hands raised into the air and they stepped forward.

One was a male who just got out of training and no one bothered to know his name so everybody just called him 'rookie' or 'rook'. He was about 19 years old which is insane for a person to be that young and in the force. The second person was a female. She was Rookies wife and they had been dating for almost a year now and her name was Yue. Named after the moon spirit. She had brown eyes, light skin and dark brown hair. She was actually younger then rook which always made me shocked to keep hearing that. "We will do it" Yue said to the chief and she looked to her soul mate earning a smile from him.

"Alright you two but be careful" Lin said looking out into the distance "we have no idea what is out there". The couple nodded at me and the chief and started to walk towards the van with hesitation and taking in their surroundings.

They got to the van and I watched as Yue walked into the upside down van and rook waited outside for his girlfriend. We waited in silence for anything to happen and Lin got tired of waiting for answers. She picked up her radio and tuned into their channel. "Yue" Lin said calmly "did you find anyone alive in there". There was silence from the radio as everyone was listening for an answer from the young medic. "Yes sir" Yue said and everyone was waiting for who it was. "It is captain Shuu and he is not in great shape".

"What kind of condition is he in" Lin asked into the radio. "Well when the car exploded a piece of shrapnel was lodged into his right shoulder" Yue said "also when the van landed the weight of the van went onto his legs causing both of his legs to break". Everyone was silent and shocked to hear the condition of their second in command. I even saw the look of shock come from the esteemed chief of police Befong. I walked over next to Lin and she looked at me confused.

I motioned my hand for the radio and she gave it to me. "Yue this is Avatar Korra" I said calmly "I need to know if you can get him out of the car and back to the circle in one piece". There was silence for a few seconds as I expected her to be checking. "Yes I will be able to carry him back to the circle" she said "hold on we will be back soon".

Rookie's point of view:

I watched the perimeter while my girlfriend was in the van checking on the captain. I looked all around expecting an attack to happen by know but to my surprise it was quiet. A little too quiet for my likings I admitted to myself.

I heard the radio go off and on signaling that Yue was talking to the chief about Shuu's condition and from what I heard he didn't sound too good. The next thing I heard was rustling behind me so I quickly spun and saw that it was my girlfriend climbing out of the van with the captain in her arms.

"do you want me to carry him back to the circle" I asked her and she shook her head. "No thank you sweetie I got this one and all you need to do is watch my back" Yue said to me and I nodded in agreement and took a defensive stance around her that's when I saw it.

a glare...

From the corner of my eye I saw a glare that was coming off some sort of metal object. It was coming off of one of the warehouses but I paid no attention to it as I kept walking until I heard a loud bang. I turned back around to see the glaring now pointing at Yue and I noticed a bullet going at her back. She heard the bang to and started to turn around to look but I knew because of the man in her arms she wouldn't be able to dodge it. It all happened so fast I screamed her name and jumped in front of the bullet feeling it go through my body and coming out the other side onto the cold hard pavement.

I heard screams coming from Yue as I looked towards the police circle as I heard the chief screaming out "covering fire" and all of the metal benders launched there metal cords at the warehouse. I turned to see the warehouse being torn down from the metal cords and the glare was no longer there. I felt small arms grasp my shoulders and being dragged around the corner behind a wall. All I felt was pain from the gunshot as I looked down to see the bullet went right through the stomach. "Tao please don't die on me. I love you too much for you to go" I heard Yue say to me as she got out her healing pouch and started to heal my wound. I chuckled a little bit when I actually heard her say my real name. For the past couple of months the only thing I have been responding to was rookie. I looked down to see Yue's hand trembling as she ran the blue water over my gunshot. I knew that if she didn't calm down I wasn't going to make it. I mustered up the strength I had left and moved my hand over hers causing her to look at me and stop healing. "I'm sorry Yue but you need to calm down or you won't be able to heal me correctly and I won't make it".

"Alright, alright I'm sorry" she moved her hands down towards my wound and I can feel her now relaxed hands healing me. I felt all of the blood I lost and I knew in my head I would pass out from the loss. She continued to heal me and after a while she stopped moving her hands and started to cry. "I'm not good enough to heal the gunshot".

I felt terrible for what I was putting her through but I needed to show her my gift before I died. "Yue go into my coat jacket and take out the small box" I said getting her attention. She forced a smile and went through my jacket that I still had on. She looked in it for a minute finally pulling out a small box with my blood covered in it. I felt a smile come to my face as she opened it and saw the contents of the box to reveal a small diamond ring. "Happy anniversary" I said watching as her face turned even worse and cried even harder. Yue bent down towards me and put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her neck trying to comfort her pain.

"You know I would have asked you earlier but I thought you would have rejected me" I said groggily and I watched as she got up and looked at me with anger. "Why did you do that?" she shouted at me "why did you have to jump in front of the bullet for me. You are a way better healer then me. You could have just healed me".

"I jumped in front of it because I love you and I never want to see you get hurt" I said caressing her cheek and wiping a tear from her eye. She leaned into my touch and that's when it hit me. "Yue" I said softly and she looked back down to me "the Avatar has spirit water that can cure any injury. If you can find her and bring her here she can save me". I saw her expression go from sad to hopeful. She jumped up from her spot and ran for the corner of the wall and looked back to the circle picking up her radio. I laughed seeing her go and I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

Everything turned black…

**Yue's point of view:**

I ran immediately as soon as I heard what Tao said to me about the spirit water. I looked around the corner to see more snipers firing at the police circle. I looked the other way to see metal benders firing their metal whips at the triad members. I knew there was no way I would be able to run through the courtyard without getting shot. I looked down to see my radio and the idea hit me. I took out my radio and immediately tuned the chief's radio signal in knowing it by heart.

"Hello?" I hear the chief say "Yue is that you?" she asked. "Yes it's me" I said back into the radio. I waited a few seconds for a response "how is Tao doing?" she asked me and I felt a tear stream down my face.

"He is not doing good" I said softly "I can't fully heal the wound and the bleeding isn't stopping either". There was a short silence coming from the radio until she finally said "do you need me to send help?" Befong asked me as I heard her jump from her cover and fire some metal at the snipers.

"Yes I need to speak with the Avatar" I said into the radio. I immediately heard the chief pass the radio and eventually I heard her voice "Yes Yue what is the problem?" the Avatar asked me.

"It's Tao I can't stop the bleeding and heal the gunshot fully" I said with tears threatening to fall "I wanted to ask you if you could use some of your spirit water on him". I heard nothing coming from the other side and I waited for a response "I'm sorry Yue but I was told by my water bending master to only use it for emergencies only" she said to me and I could feel my hear tearing apart. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth when I heard her say that.

"But you don't understand" I said but was cutoff. "I'm sorry I now you to are dating each other but I can only use it in the right times" she said to me and I heard her move to turn the radio off. "Wait" I yelled and she held up allowing me to speak. "Please you have to help him. When he was shot he told me to go into his jacket pocket and take out a small box." I held my breath for a second and I could hear the breathing of the Avatar in the radio. "He was going to propose to me after the mission. I was going to say yes if he survived tonight and asked me later. And I still could say yes. Please Avatar if you save his life you are saving my life" I said into the radio and waited to hear what she was going to say. I heard breathing and a sigh "Alright I will help you but you are going to have to explain to my master why I used the sacred water" the Avatar said to me and I felt my heart skip a beat from how happy I was. "Alright I will tell her why" I said and was about to turn off the radio when she talked again "And you are going with me to the north pole to get more spirit water" Korra said to me and it brought a smile to my face. "Alright deal "I said and shut the radio off.

I turned to see Tao with his eyes closed and my smile turned into shock. I ran back to my soon to be husband and knelt down next to him. I checked his pulse and felt a very slow and faint one. I knew soon he would die and I hope that Korra gets here quick. I put my head on his chest and listened to his slow heartbeat.

**A/N: Hey guys well that was chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed and chapter three will be out soon.**


End file.
